


Kitty Gets A Gift

by RavenOceana



Series: Kitty Q & Master James [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Animal Play, Cat Q, Domestic Fluff, Furry, How Do I Tag, Kitty - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, kitty q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOceana/pseuds/RavenOceana
Summary: Q gets a new gift from his Master.Follow up to Kitty Q





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all who commented on Kitty Q. I seriously wouldn't have attempted this if you hadn't been so lovely.

Q is curled up on the fluffy rug they now keep in front of the window. Naked with tail, ears and collar on he's more than content. Just as he is starting to get hungry James walks in carrying shopping bags and calling for his Pet. "Kitty Q where are you" he sings.

 

Q like may kitties takes his time to stretch and slinks his way to his master, rubbing up against his leg until James has settled the shopping and crouches to pet his hair. "Would my Pet like some dinner, you must be starving my love?". Q hums and turns to lick at James fingers. Maybe he isn't as hungry as he thought, or rather that hunger is for something aside from food.  
"Nuh ah, don't go getting any ideas little one. Dinner first before anything else". James stands and starts unloading the bags settling food in the fridge and by the cooker. Q thinks that maybe his Master is now able to read his mind. That is until he goes to crawl back to his nest and notices he is harder than a lead pipe. Q mewls and sits back on his tail, suddenly so aware of how much he needs some attention and starts to stroke his cock.

 

James and Q have found this to be the biggest problem in their relationship now that Q has started to be open about his needs to be a Pet. He is so relaxed and so in love with James that they don't get far through an evening before Q's need to get off rises. Q for all of his patience at work has none once he is home. He can't seem to restrain himself from getting off as soon as he is hard. So different from before he became his Masters' Pet.

 

Luckily for Q James is a caring and loving Master and has paid attention to his difficulties. On his way home James popped to the post office to pick up the parcel he's been waiting for. He ordered a special treat for his Kitty and can't wait to try it out with him.

 

Ever since Q came out as a Pet James has been picking up little treats for him. First they bought Q a tag for his collar and James insisted it have 'Belongs to Mr J Bond' and his mobile number engraved. Next was a cute little mechanical mouse for Q to chase around the room. Q being the technical genius he is has adapted it to almost have a life of it's own being unpredictable to pattern where it will go and giving him hours of fun when he is in his Kitty headspace. James thinks that this gift may be the best of all. he search and search for the right thing and finally ordered these custom made from a lovely lady on Etsy.

 

"Pet leave that alone, didn't i say dinner first love". Q looks up and blushes. He can't help but follow his instincts more when he is in Kitty space. He whines but does as told by his Master, plonking himself down on his rug.

 

"I have a gift for you Pet, I think we're going to like these.... maybe you won't like it too much right now but eventually you will" Q looks at james confused, but always open to gifts he smiles and licks at James hand as he stroke his face.

 

James puts his gift at Q's feet. He's managed to wrap it in fish wrapping paper, an ongoing joke with his Kitty. Q looks at it and give it a poke with his finger. "Now now Kitty Q, do pussy cats use fingers?". Q is now intrigued, set a puzzle he needs to open it like a proper kitty. He nudges it with his paw fist and finds it to be soft. Next he bends to squash it with his nose, he give it a nip and holds it between his hands keeping them paw like. "There we go, that's my good Kitty" James says as he stroke lightly over Q's hair. Q is proud of himself, he's made James happy and gotten praised for his 'Kittyness'. Q keeps nipping and holding until he has a larger gap and then gives the package a shake with it between his teeth. Out falls his gift, two fluffy white mittens complete with a slightly rubbery paw pad to stop slipping.  
James smiles down at his Kitty and asks if he would like to try his 'paws' on. Q nods enthusiastically and attempts a purr (something he only tries to do when he's very pleased). The purr is a little short but James beams at it anyway. he knows he has a very happy Kitty now. James picks up the paws undoing the velcro and holding them out one by one for Q to slide his hands in. They are a little stiff and hold his hand flat, thumb right against his fingers. James does the velcro up tightish around Q's wrist and the Kitty can now tell that he is unable to grip or poke like a human now. He can just about bend the ends of his fingers to imitate a Kitty's claws, the rest is bound by his new fluffy paws.

 

Whilst Q is investigating his new paws and finding out how to crawl around using them James finishes getting their dinner ready. He pops Q's in to his fish shaped bowl (another little gift) and plates his own setting Q's in it's usual place at James feet. "Come on love time for that dinner" he calls. Q trots over and settles down, working out how to eat with his more restrictive paws. He's used to holding the sides of the dish, now the fur will get in the way too much so he ends up chasing the dish around the floor. Slightly ashamed of himself he enjoys it as this gives him more of a Kitty style way to eat. By the time Q has finished his bowl James has finished his own meals and washed up most of the dishes. He collects Q's bowl, ensures he has water in the (thankfully fixed to a stand) bowl and smiles at his beautiful pet.  
Q now that he has eaten is taken up again by his need to get off. Tummy full he lays on his rug and goes to stroke himself. "Argh" he whines, james looks over and smirks. "Ah, you've realised now have you. No more pulling at that gorgeous cock of yours while a Kitty cat my darling. That's for me to do".

 

As Q debates the pros and cons of his new found limitations James comes to settle with him on the rug. He reaches his hand out and strokes down his Kitty's flank until he reaches his cock. Q whines as he is brought back to the present. James has hold of him and is stroking him off, it's enough to bring drool to his mouth. God it's divine. Q rolls to his back and James starts wiggling his tail. Q being so at James will can't help but to lay there and allow James to pleasure him. His orgasm is sudden and he spills over his own stomach, three hot spurts which James leans down to lick up.

 

"There my Kitty, do you see now how your new treat is good for us both". Q mewls and nuzzles at James clothed groin. As they have done now many times before James slips his cock in to Q's waiting mouth and he is licked and suckled by his Kitty. The new feeling of his Kitty's new paws against his arse send him over. Q swallows every bit and continues to hold James in his mouth until he tucks himself away again.

 

"Right my Pet, how about some cuddle time and a film before bed". Q nods and James being the tease he is puts on the joke gift of the Aristocats. Q just giggles laying his head on his Masters lap content with his world.

**Author's Note:**

> I've kinda thrown this together whilst in the library and haven't got time to check it over. Do let me know if there are any glaring errors.


End file.
